Wedding Emergency
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Kira and Justin are getting married!
1. Wedding Emergency

"I wonder what the emergency is?" Tori asked.

She, Kim, Gwen and Hayley were sitting in Kira and Justin's living room.

Aisha, Kat, Eleki, and Tanya came in.

"We got an alert too." Kat said.

It wasn't long till Ashley, Cassie and Karone showed up.

Kira walked into the living room and stood on the coffee table.

"Justin proposed." She announced.

The girls screamed.

"You don't look to good hon." Kim said.

"How are we going to pull this off? We can't just elope like everyone else." Kira said.

"She's right." Karone said.

"Because off her Uncle people will be all over this." Hayley said.

"And what about all the aliens? How are we going to hide five fish people, a blue ninja, an Edenoin, a giant, blue robot, a Triforian, A robot cop, a Doddion, A wasp monster, and twenty two zords?" Cassie asked.

"We all could go to KO-35." Ashley said.

"I couldn't drag Uncle Alex on that ship if I tried." Kira said.

"We could use the Academy. No press could get in there." Tori said.

"Or the Animarium." Jen said.

"On that note we have work to do. Every time a wild force ranger has gotten married we have had mission. To set up Princess Shayla and Merrick. And we have failed. This is our last chance. If we don't set them up at my wedding the next time they get together they'll be to old make babies. Or at least Merrick will." Kira said.

"I say we ask Sensei. It would be least of a hassle than getting everyone on to a floating Island." Kim said.

"Flowers?" Aisha said.

"We can get Taylor to have the Flower Shop do it." Jen said.

"Catering?" Tanya said.

"Bulk and Skull." The group said together.

"Entertainment?" Karone asked.

They all laughed.

"We can get everyone in the music biz to choose a song and sing it at the wedding." Kim said.

"Flower Girls?" Cassie asked.

"Winnie and Loan." Kira said.

"Ring Barrier?" Gwen said.

"I volunteer my son." Kat said.

"You guys are my bride's maids." Kira said.

"Who's your Maid of Honor?" Ashley asked.

"Well I thought a whole lot about it and I decided on Tori. She's been my best friend for years." Kira said.

They nodded, understanding.

"What about best man and groomsmen?" Eleki asked.

"That's up to Justin. He and 'The men' are out having some 'Drinks'. Which means their at a bar getting stone cold pissed." Kira said.


	2. The Bestman is Going To Die!

"I'm getting married." Kira said.

"Tori! I can I talk to you?" Gwen asked sticking her head in.

"Coming. I'll be right back." Tori said.

She left the room.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"We can't find Nick." Gwen said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"The Master attacked and no one can find him. I sent Tommy down to Briarwood to search." Gwen said.

"Great. The florist is late, The Cake's a mess and now the best man's missing." Tori said.

"Guys!" Tommy said running up.

"What did you find?" Tori asked.

"A letter." Tommy said.

Gwen took it and opened it.

"Dear Gwen, I know this is a shock but I'm the red ranger." She read.

"No sense of delivery." Tommy said.

"By the time you read this I'm on my way to tell mom and dad." Gwen continued.

She looked up, a horrified look on her face.

"He had to choose today to be like you!" Gwen screamed.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Nothing." They said.

Kira snatched the letter away and read it.

She tore it in half.

"RITA!" Kira screamed.

Rita appeared.

"What's wrong?" Rita asked.

"Nick is going to tell his parents he's the red ranger." Kira said.

"Oh dear." Rita said.

"Get him." Kira said.

Rita nodded and disappeared.

Kira turned to Gwen, Tori and Tommy.

"You are to get ready. I am getting married. Gwen, run and get the newbie's. NOW!" Kira bellowed.

XXXXXX

"Which way Nick?" Udonna asked.

Rita appeared.

"Mystic Mother!" They gasped.

"What are you doing?" Rita asked.

Nick looked confused.

"You have almost caused me my job and royally pissed off your friend." Rita said.

"Shit." Nick cursed.

"What's going on?" Lienbow asked.

"I forgot about the wedding." Nick said.

"Wedding?" Udonna asked.

"My two best friends are getting married and I'm best man. What I want to know is how Mystic Mother knows." Nick said.

"He missed the explanation about me, didn't he?" Rita asked.

Udonna nodded.

"I am Rita Repulsa." Rita said.

"What?" Nick yelled.

"When the countdown happened, the energy wave Zordon released turned me and three other's good. The new monarch made me her advisor or The Mystic Mother." Rita said.

"Who's the Monarch?" Nick asked.

"Kira." Rita said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"We planned on telling you at the rehearsal dinner but you weren't able to come. I promise to explain everything when we get to where the wedding is." Rita said.

XXXXXX

"Wow." Nick said.

"Yeah. Now go get dressed." Tommy said.

"But-" Nick said but was cut off.

"I promise to answer any questions later. Just get dressed." Gwen said.

XXXXXX

"Speak!" Conner yelled.

Nick stood up.

"Ahh, Today I found out my best friends are power rangers so I'm still kind of in shock. I've known Kira and Justin most of my life and they've always have been close. When Justin lost his father Kira was the one to pull him out of it. I have to admit, my family's a bit strange. I just found out that I pretty much work for someone that's tried to kill me a lot and she's the advisor to the Monarch. Kira and Justin, I wish you all the luck in the world." Nick said.

Tori stood.

"I first met Kira when they came to the academy to met Dustin. We clicked right away. I was the person she called when he asked her out. They've been together; well it sure seems like forever. I look at them and wonder 'What in the world are their kids going to be?'. If anyone one deservers eternal happiness it's these two." Tori said.

Kira took Justin's hand and kissed him.


End file.
